


Everywhere he goes

by mr_inferiority



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everywhere I go, bitches always know<br/>That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show"</p>
<p>Hollywood Undead - Everywhere I Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere he goes

Крис испуганно подскочил, сев на кровати, ощупывая свое голое тело. Вокруг была малознакомая комната, и это было привычно. Везде, тут и там, валялись пустые бутылки из под дешевого пива, окурки, какая-то одежда, в общем, царил полнейший беспорядок – и это тоже было вполне себе привычно. На животе противной коркой засохла сперма, стянув кожу, а сам Крис валялся в чужой кровати рядом с таким же малознакомым, как и комната, телом. И, опять же, вполне себе привычная тема.

Вот что было совершенно, абсолютно, пугающе непривычно, так это то, что чувствовал себя Крис преотличнейше. Голова не раскалывалась на части, не гудела, лицо, по ощущениям, не опухло, не тошнило и не хотелось умереть от жесточайшего похмелья. Только легкая жажда и все.

Эванс подумал, что, наконец, допился, докурился и сдох. 

= Вот черт, - выругался Крис и толкнул лежащее тело рядом.

Тело замахнулось в попытке ударить, но промазало.

\- Вставай, - продолжил Эванс, тряся его за плечо.

\- Отвали, - хрипло отозвалось в ответ тело голосом Себастиана Стэна.

Стоп. Себастиана… что? Крис неверяще уставился на знакомый затылок, который вот уже два года совместных занятий исправно буравил взглядом с задних рядов учебных аудиторий.

События вчерашнего дня постепенно стали всплывать в голове.

***

Официантка кокетливо улыбнулась, подмигнув, поставила горячий крепкий американо на столик перед Крисом, нагнувшись неприлично низко, демонстрируя внушительное декольте в глубоком вырезе.

\- Ты что, и с ней? – округлил глаза Тони.

Крис, потерев опухшие после вчерашней вечеринки глаза, пожал плечами.

\- Наверное.

Куда бы он ни пошел, в супермаркете, на заправке, в кафе, в автосервисе, в университетской библиотеке, в кино или театре, не говоря уже о родном университете, во всех уголках Лос Анжелеса найдется хоть один парень или девчонка, с которыми он переспал. Иногда сразу с обоими. И никого после очередной вечеринки он не помнил.

Говорили, он мог трахаться хоть всю ночь напролет, иногда сразу с несколькими, независимо от того, сколько он выпьет алкоголя или скурит джойнтов. Его член все равно стоял всю ночь. При том, что вечеринки их братство устраивало каждые выходные, а то и в середине недели.

Поэтому Эванс даже не удивился такому поведению официантки.

Тони покачал головой, отпивая из своей чашки. Крис фыркнул.

\- Пора бы уже и привыкнуть.

\- Чувак, к такому не привыкнуть, - усмехнулся Тони. – И когда ты все успеваешь? Хотя нет – когда ты всех успеваешь?

Крис и сам не знал.

В универ он поступил со спортивной стипендией, и учиться там не собирался от слова совсем. Оценки преподаватели ему ставили и просто так, за капитанство в университетской сборной по футболу, за то, что был лучшим квотербеком за последние три выпуска, за деньги отца, который исправно спонсировал их университет, и за то, что иногда, но все же приносил контрольные работы, хоть и выполнял он их при условии, что кто-то ему помогал.

Эванс серьезно относился к спорту, он хотел после учебы продолжить карьеру на профессиональном уровне, но вторую половину своей жизни он предпочел отдать вечеринкам. Так было и в родном Бостоне, так все продолжилось и в Лос Анджелесе. Всю неделю он впахивал в тренажерке или на поле, на выходных же он отрывался так, что его еще надолго запомнят не только в родном братстве Альфа Фи Тау, но и во всем университете. Причем эти два главных аспекта его жизни никак друг другу, как ни странно, не мешали.

Правда, не смотря на, казалось бы, бурную личную жизнь, мало кто знал, что на трезвую голову у Криса уже два года ни на кого не стояло. Кроме гребаного Себастиана Стэна, который, как назло, пришел в их университет как раз учиться, и всяческие вечеринки избегал. Впрочем, как и Эванса, который пытался все эти два года обучения неловко за ним ухаживать.

Крис таскал ему букеты, конфеты и мягкие игрушки, которые Стэн безжалостно раздавал девчонкам всего потока, пытался петь песни под окном в общежитие его братства, смущаясь, приглашал в кино и в кафе, а иногда, осмелев, зажимал в коридоре. Себастиан всегда испуганно округлял и без того большие серо-голубые глаза, приоткрывал рот, часто облизывал соблазнительные губы и неумело отталкивал, будто специально нарываясь.

У Эванса в такие моменты стояло во всю длину, когда он трогал того за крепкий зад, за мягкие бока, удерживал за вяло отбивающиеся руки, прижимаясь твердой ширинкой к напрягшемуся бедру Стэна. У Криса сладко сжималось что-то в животе от мнимого ощущения недолгой власти, такого, казалось бы, невинного, ничего не понимающего взгляда Себастиана. Хотя, тот далеко не был невинной овечкой, просто, кажется, ему тоже нравилась эта игра. Но взаимностью Стэн отвечать не спешил.

Почти все, кто наблюдал за всем этим, считали, что все это просто шутка, тупой розыгрыш туповатого капитана футбольной сборной, и Крис не считал нужным их разубеждать. Потому что объяснить то, почему он напивается вдрызг, а потом берет и трахает очередное тело, при этом будучи по уши влюбленным в Стэна, он объяснить не смог бы. Ни себе, ни кому бы то ни было. Потому что это не контролировалось.

Крис, не отвечая на вопрос Маки, залпом допил кофе так, что горло больно обожгло горячей жидкостью.

\- Пошли, - встав, он хлопнул себя по карманам привычным жестом – в заднем кармане джинс бумажник, в переднем – телефон и ключи, - опоздаем на лекцию.

\- Ну конечно, - скривился Тони, - ты же даже не знаешь, что это не лекция, а консультация перед экзаменом! Только то, что там будет Стэн.

Эванс пихнул его в плечо, поторапливая, и вышел на крыльцо кафе, пикнув сигнализацией от новенького Форда.

Как бы ни кривился Маки, он прекрасно знал, как и немногие из команды, о всей серьезности отношения Криса к Себастиану.

Когда они вошли в лекционный зал, престарелого препода еще не было, стоял невероятный крик и шум, кто-то носился туда сюда с листками конспектов, кто-то что-то гуглил, кто-то собирался кучками, обсуждая сложные вопросы по предмету, которые, вероятно, могли попасться на экзамене, кто-то просто громко страдал о том, что не сдаст.

Эванса не парило. За очередной кубок в зале славы ему уже проставили его С на два семестра вперед.

Он и Тони прошли на задние ряды, поздоровавшись со знакомыми.

\- Прекрати истерить! – раздалось громогласное. Как ни странно, голос был женский. Крис узнал в нем голос Марго, лучшей подруги Себастиана.

Буквально на миг в зале воцарилась тишина, после которой шум голосов вразнобой продолжился, но этого мига хватило, чтобы Себастиан Стэн не менее громко и четко произнес:

\- Если этот старый хрыч, наконец, примет мое гребаное эссе, клянусь, я дам Эвансу!

\- Я запомнил, - крикнул ему Крис, стараясь всех перекричать.

Стэн обернулся на голос, окинул его недовольным взглядом и показал средний палец.

Эванс только ухмыльнулся на это.

***

Видимо, эссе «старый хрыч» принял.

Крис осторожно погладил оголившуюся спину Себастиана, все еще не веря своему счастью.

\- Я же сказал отвалить от меня, - недовольно отозвался тот, снова накрываясь одеялом по самую встрепанную макушку.

***

Бета Ню Тау почти никогда не устраивали вечеринок, это братство славилось своим задротством и гикостью, а еще дом, где они жили, прослыло одним из самых тихих и спокойных общежитий в студенческом городке. Там жили только те, кто действительно хотел учиться и получать знания. Но сегодня именно у них гремела музыка так, что басы было слышно за квартал до дома.

Крис припарковал свою машину на бесплатной парковке около круглосуточного супермаркета на соседней улице. Беспокойно топчась, не спеша выкурил крепкий джойнт, прикрывая дым держащей косяк ладонью.

Наконец, накинув глубокий капюшон толстовки и засунув руки в карманы, он отправился в общежитие братства Себастиана.

Чедвик сказал, что вечеринка начнется в восемь, но было только полдесятого, а трезвых уже, кажется, не осталось. На газоне кто-то сладко похрапывал, какая-то растрепанная девчонка танцевала без верха на одном из круглых столиков, вытащенных на улицу. С заднего двора слышались звуки запускаемых петард, а Крис, кажется, все отчетливей слышал гул приближающихся полицейских сирен.

Он вошел в дом, где, кажется, уже не было не то, чтобы свободных мест, пригодных для того, чтобы присесть ненадолго, расслабившись с пивом в руках и с девчонкой на коленях, а элементарно нечем было дышать от дыма и алкогольных паров. Вся мебель была отодвинута к стене по площади огромной гостиной, в середине был организован танцпол, так что, преодолев короткий коридор, Крис прямиком угодил в танцующую толпу. Из нее выплыл Майкл, беззаботный забавный мексиканец из одного с Эвансом братства.

\- Где ты был, чувак? – тут же кинулся он обниматься. Почти насильно всучив Крису уже теплое пиво, Майк потащил его куда-то в сторону, предполагаемо, в сторону кухни. – Мы тут такую траву раскурили!

\- Тренер задержал, - коротко бросил Эванс, пытаясь вяло сопротивляться, но тот вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, не отпуская, пока не завел в соседнюю комнату. В кухне уже кто-то громко трахался.

Там Крису дали новую бутылку и, кажется, уже не пива, заставили выпить, как опоздавшему, сразу из двух, дали джойнт, потом пластиковый стакан с джином, потом снова пива, потом еще что-то, и вырвался он из этого бесконечного круга, очнувшись, только на заднем дворе, когда свежий ночной воздух бесцеремонно ворвался в легкие.

Пол, его основной лайнмен, что-то пьяно рассказывал ему, периодически скатываясь в бессмысленный ржач, хватая Криса за плечо.

Эванс слушал его, не слыша, внимательно наблюдая за плещущимися в надувном бассейне, верещащими девчонками, и в голове делая ставки, у кого быстрее развяжется верх бикини – у светло-рыжей или темно-рыжей.

\- Крис-мать-его-Эванс! – позвал кто-то сзади.

Крис вздрогнул, обернувшись на широкие стеклянные двери выхода из гостиной.

Пьяный Себастиан отчаянно махал ему рукой, привлекая внимание. Эванс пошел на зов, как привязанный. Стэн по-блядски облокотился спиной на косяк двери, чуть покачиваясь, когда Крис подошел вплотную, буквально нависнув над ним.

\- Привет, красавчик, - ласково поздоровался Эванс, положив чуть подрагивающие ладони на его бедра.

\- Идем наверх, - многообещающе улыбнулся Себастиан, - я вылил в себя полфлакона смазки.

Крису даже больно стало от того, как все внутри сразу сжалось в тугой комок от возбуждения. Раньше Себастиан даже и не заигрывал с ним, а теперь сразу такое, поэтому на несколько минут он буквально выпал из реальности, очнувшись, только когда за ним закрылась дверь, а Себ прижал его к ней, буквально впиваясь в его губы в поцелуе.

Его тонкая футболка первая полетела в сторону, за ней толстовка Криса с эмблемой университета. Уронив Себастиана на кровать и упав на него следом, Эванс попытался продолжить швыряться одеждой в разные стороны, но Стэн вцепился в него, зажав его бедро между своими, жестко притираясь пахом. Крис двигался ему навстречу, не веря, что это действительно он, что, наконец, это Себастиан, Себастиан Стэн, чувствуя, что готов кончить вот так, простым петтингом через одежду.

Почувствовав его дрожь под руками, Себастиан прервал поцелуй, легко перевернул Криса на спину, оседлав.

\- Хочу тебя в себе, - прошептал Стэн в его губы, расстегивая ширинку и приспуская его джинсы до колен. 

Эванс, тяжело дыша, зажмурился, почувствовав, как член с пошлым шлепком упал на живот, мокрый от смазки. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что Себастиан уже справился со своими джинсами и откинул в сторону боксеры, на миг застрявшие в щиколотках.

\- Большой, - усмехнулся Стэн, снова оседлав Криса, взяв его член в руку и поводив по нему вверх-вниз.

Крис не нашелся, что сказать. Он не был особо разговорчивым в постели, но своим партнерам всегда говорил какие они горячие, как он их хочет и все прочее в том же духе.

Себастиана по-глупому хотелось обнять и нежить ласковыми словами, как девчонку, но Эванс не мог и слова произнести, заворожено глядя, как головка члена то исчезает, то появляется в его правой ладони. В левой руке он держал презерватив, пытаясь открыть его зубами.

\- Давай я, - прохрипел Крис, не узнав свой голос.

Он быстро надорвал фольгу, приподнявшись, натянул резинку, сжав зубы, чтобы не продолжить ласкать себя, подхватил Себастиана и плавно толкнулся в его сжавшуюся на мгновение действительно щедро смазанную дырку.

\- Да, - коротко простонали они почти одновременно, - наконец-то, - едва слышно прошептал Стэн, но Крис все равно услышал.

Он резко перевернул того на спину, принявшись вбиваться на всю длину, почти полностью выскальзывая и загоняя обратно до звонкого шлепка.

Эванс часто представлял их первый раз, почти не сомневаясь, что он когда-нибудь будет. В его мокрых фантазиях это было предельно нежно и долго, он представлял, как будет наслаждаться каждой секундной, как будет смотреть в себастиановы невозможные глаза, выцеловывать чувствительное местечко под ухом, гладить колени, щиколотки, в общем, делать все эту романтическую херь из сопливых мелодрам.

В реальности все случилось как-то слишком быстро, без деталей, просто несколько быстрых минут и все, они уже вдвоем лежат, откинувшись и тяжело дыша на развороченной постели.

Крису было стыдно. Он просто почувствовал животом, как плеснуло горячим, как Себастиан выгнулся под ним, как-то особенно тонко простонав, и сам кончил, протяжно выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы.

В его голове жужжали, крутились все невысказанные слова, реплики, так и норовящие слететь с языка и еще больше испортить ситуацию. Крис набрал в легкие воздух, открыл было рот, чтобы сказать хоть и банальное, но вертевшееся навязчивее всего «попить бы», как Себастьян выбил весь набранный воздух из груди, перевернувшись на бок и закинув на него ногу и руку.

\- Принесешь воды? – попросил он. – Не хочу одеваться, а ты и так почти одет.

Крис кивнул, довольно улыбнувшись.

***

Себастиан влиял на него как-то слишком положительно. Помимо отсутствия похмелья, у Криса снова встал, хотя трахались они всю ночь напролет, и ему не мешало бы поспать еще часа два, а то и три. 

Он лег набок, аккуратно пристроившись сзади Стэна, осторожно его обняв.

\- Я серьезно, Эванс, отстань, - устало отмахнулся тот.

\- Я быстро, - пообещал Крис, забираясь к нему под одеяло, поцеловав в плечо.

Себастиан тяжело вздохнул, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Эванс, даже не натянув резинку, аккуратно толкнулся во все еще податливо раскрытую дырку, только тихо простонал.

Крис поцеловал его в выглядывающее между прядями темных волос ухо, ласково погладил по животу, спускаясь рукой ниже. Мягко двигая бедрами, он, наконец, делал то, что не сделал ни разу за прошедшую ночь – проявлял ту самую нежность, которая давно уже томилась где-то в районе груди.

\- Себастиан, - позвал он, взяв в руки его полувставший член.

\- Не надо, - промычал тот, не открывая глаза, убирая его руку оттуда и возвращая обратно на живот, - и так хорошо.

\- Ты красивый. И вкусно пахнешь, - вдруг выдал почти без пауз Крис, удивляясь сам себе.

Стэн фыркнул.

\- Я тебя люблю.

Себастиан промолчал и Эванс тоже не стал больше ничего говорить.

Через час они вместе приняли душ, оделись и, с трудом пробравшись сквозь бессознательные тела, развалившиеся на полу по всему дому, вышли на улицу.

\- Ну и что теперь? – нахмурился Крис, подкуривая Себастиану сигарету.

\- Позавтракаем? – вскинул бровь тот.

\- Я припарковался на соседней улице, съездим в центр, там есть клевая кофейня, - кивнул Эванс, - но я не про это.

Себастиан нахмурился.

\- По-моему, тебе и так хорошо, без этого, - он неопределенно помахал в воздухе рукой, - знаешь, без этого дерьма. Ты почти легенда. Спроси любого, везде все знают, что Крис Эванс любит…

\- Что? – грубо перебил его Крис.

\- Ты знаешь, что про тебя говорят, - уклончиво ответил Стэн. – Я не думаю, что… что смогу спокойно… ну то есть, так намного легче, понимаешь?

Эванс поджал губы, потому что он понимал, потому что то, что говорили, было правдой, и ничего он не мог с собой поделать.

\- Ладно. Тогда давай так, - решительно произнес он, по той еще причине, что проигрывать без боя просто не в его природе, - ты сдашь все экзамены без С и D, а я эти недели не буду ходить на вечеринки братств, не буду пить, курить, только зал и стадион. А потом, после сессии, мы идем на свидание, и ты даешь мне шанс. Я заебался, Себ. Возможно, в прямом смысле тоже, - неуверенно улыбнулся Крис.

Себастиан неохотно улыбнулся в ответ, оценив шутку.

\- Не ставь мне условия, - тем не менее, серьезно возразил он.

\- Я и не ставлю, - пожал плечами Эванс, - с эссе вчера сработало, вдруг с экзаменами тоже сработает?

Себастиан устало вздохнул, нахмурившись.

\- Я думаю… я думаю, я согласен, - вдруг решительно кивнул он.

\- Я запомнил, - шутливо пригрозил Крис.

\- И я запомнил! – вдруг послышался откуда-то из декоративных кустов как всегда бодрый голос Майкла. – Целуйтесь уже, ребят, я не смотрю, - сказал он, вылезая из кустов и направляясь в дом.

Эванс, усмехнувшись, притянул улыбающегося Себастиана к себе, быстро поцеловав в щеку.

Дом позади них медленно пробуждался.


End file.
